Official?
by Florinoir
Summary: They actt like a pairing but they're not official... So, what they're waiting!


Pseudo: Florinoir.

Title: Official..?

Kind of: yaoi, fluff... not really OOC..., humor...**_POV Seifer_**

pairing: Seifer/Squall mainly

Source: Final fantasy 8

Disclamer: Not mine...Never mine... Snif...

/Seifer/Squall and all/ Thanks the gods...

Okay, so it's my first english fiction I dare publie... I'm french, and if I looove read english fics, I absolutely suck to translate French to english... Aniway, I hope this stay understandable...Hum...

I had this idea reading a fiction from a french author named Calamithy who writes on Gundam Wings... And... I hope, good reading!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_ And why!

_-_ Why why?

_**Breath, boy, breaaaaaaath... You won't break his face with Hypérion...**_

_-_ _Why_ we couldn't be together, shit!

_-_ Seifer...

_-_ We fuck together, we drank together, you shoot at me cause I don't clean anything and I mock your cooking skills! Shit, everybody thinks we are a couple! You're the one who piss all off!

_-_ Seifer...

_-_ Don't "Seifer" me! I'm sick of your "Am-I-the-only-sane-guy-here"' face! It's fucking annoying!

_-_ ... We're not a couple...

_**Aaaarg... AAAAAAAARRGG!**_

_-_ Aaaarg! Then could you tell me, fucking shit, _what_ we are _unless_ a godammitfucking couple!

_-_ ... We're friends with benefits.

_-_ Oh Hyne's balls who jumps in a red dress...You're FUCKING UNREAL!

_-_ Stop shooting...

_**Okay. He talks to me with this voice once again and I introduce his face to the wall. The hard way!**_

_-_ Squall... You're playing with my nerves... You know it's not good to play with my nerves, do you?

_-_ Almasy, I'm perfectly calm...

_-_ THAT'S IT!

_-_ ... You throw a fit for nothing... I mean, what's the big deal, that we are a couple or not? You pointed this, our relation's pretty cool like that, and we don't have the obligations whom come with it...

_-_ AH!

_-_ What "ah"?

_-_ That's exactly it! You got it!

_-_ Seif...

_-_ You're scared!

_**Oooh how I love this glare... The ice was born cause someone had pissed this guy's ancetre... That surely was mine, thought...**_

_-_ I was _never_ scared of anything!

_-_ Yes, cockroach, Linoa in rut, Linoa's anger, Linoa's cooking...

_-_ HEY! She was your ex too! A little more respect!

_-_ She's not here to beat the shit all of me so sue me... So, this was too these enormous insects which make you cry...

_-_ I was _three years old_!

_-_ ... And too...

_-_ Fuck off! Make your point! What should scare me in the officialisation of our item, _please_!

_-_ If we become a real couple, official and shit, you'll must face the world and admitting that you actually can care about someone!

_-_ Never ever heard bullshits like that...

_-_ Ah, see! You're in the defensive!

_-_ Almasy...

_**I really prefer this voice; the "don't-go-here-asshole-or-you-will-have-your-balls-for-breakfast". It prove I hit a sore spot...**_

_-_ Shit Seifer, what's bother you in the fact that we're not official!

_-_ What's bother you in the fact we are?

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Hey Squall...

_-_ ... When it becomes official, it fucks... People wedds and separates, promises to stay and leaves...

**_My Lion... Able to kick sorceress and his great, handsome and powerful knight's asses and still scared shitless like a brat when it come about relationship..._**

_-_ ... You already saw me break a promise?

_-_ Yeah, these who said you'll kick my ass... I'm still waiting...

_-_ Shut up smartass, I beat you more than necessary... Seriously...

_-_ I suppose...No...

_-_ So, this night, we go out between couples? Irvine and Selphie, Zell and his library girl, Quistis and Nida, Linoa and your old man, Sis and his husband... You and me..?

_-_ ... One petname and I gut you...

**_Our kiss is the same as always... But I feel something else... Maybe because he's really mine now..._**

_**Aaaah love...**_

_-_ You won't regret it, my sweet honey waffle...

_-_ ARG ALMASY!

**_It's so fun, love..._**

END!


End file.
